Talaredon the Oakrisen
Talaredon the Oakrisen is an elven warrior, who has recently taken an intrest in arcane magic to blend with his combat skills. He has developed an intrest for bladed combat a few years prior to the Third war. He serves the Silver Covenant as a warrior in Northrend. Biology Born in Quel'thalas, the land no longer his home. He was raised by a family of rangers and mages. He took apprenticeship into the Farstriders, and was quite the notorious archer durring the Second War. Yet after his mother, a ranger and his teacher in the ways of the bow, died at the hands of a remaining orc raiding group, he left Quel'thalas. He took his father with him, and they ventured to the Hinterlands. He grew more accustomed to magic, and began to find it useful for combat. Especially since he fought against trolls quite some between the wars. He found out also that a blade would go along better with the spells he knows. And began to blend the two into one style. It wasn't until the beginning of the war against the Lich King that Talaredon left the Hinterlands and the Lodge, he moved to Stromgarde as soon as Lady Windrunner took up the throne. He began to serve the Covenant, and was sent to Northrend in order to look for artifacts of the elven past. Durring this period he joined the Fifth Brigade, though he found himself abused by one of those who were higher in rank. He wandered lonely for some days, until he found the Argent Crusade. He has joined them and has found a special magical set of bear fangs. They were the remains of a loa spirit, and they were granted to him to be analyzed. He fashioned them into his shoulderpads. Appearance Talaredon has fair skin, and the typical blond hair to match it. He stands at about six feet and two inches. He has an athletic body that still looks agile enough to be elven. Armor-wise he preffers heavy ceremonial robes of mooncloth, with metal plates of mithril stapped onto it. Typical elven patterns are carved into it. He has a three and a half feet long blade, with similar elven patterns carved into it. The blade is made out of mithril as well, to enhance his speed. The Oakrisen A special title given to his family durring the first Troll Wars, one of his ancestors wielded a magical bow against the trollish invaders. Made from a branch of a great oak. This bow was enchanted by druidic runes, and it kept on living after it broke off from the tree. Often leaves would still grow on them. As was told by countless fables about the bow, branches and trees would move out of the way for an arrow comming from the bow. This weapon was passed down from generation to generation, yet it broke durring the assualt on a troll village in Quel'thalas durring the Second War. The bow was called "The Oakriser". Category:Characters